sanguinemelancholiafandomcom-20200214-history
Adrien Knox
"And still we stand."- Adrien, upon defeating the First Exile Adrien Knox, '''later referred to as the '''Masked Wolf, is the main protagonist of Sanguine Melancholia: Part One. He is a former detective who abandoned his life in Precinct 03 after meeting his now-lover, Locke. In-Game Adrien is in the player's party from the start of the game, due to him serving as the game's main protagonist. After being in a train crash due to Abilsin's power sabotage, he winds up meeting Hoyt Margrave, and is encouraged to join up with Maelstrom due to Locke's optimism and the information given to him by Graham Welles regarding his uncle. He goes on to defeat Abilsin, as well as the First Exile. Though he's prepared to continue his mission, Iago spares him the trouble, agreeing to spend the rest of his life in service to the First Exile in exchange for his friends' freedom. Adrien sets off alongside his boyfriend and begins a life full of hunting. He later attains the status of Great Hunter, just as his uncle did. He earns the title of the Masked Wolf, and it's heavily implied to be due to his decision to wear the mask of the late Silencer, Vrid. Significant Relationships Isaiah John Locke Locke and Adrien quickly bond with one another after their first meeting, and this closeness slowly develops into a significant level of romantic affection for one another. Adrien struggles from clinical depression, and Locke seems to have a profound positive effect on his health- and the same can be said for Adrien in regards to Locke's anxiety disorder. Lucien Knox Adrien is shown to have a friendly relationship with Lucien, surprising his uncle by not harboring any anger towards the older man for his abandonment. Lucien's death leads Adrien to have a breakdown, but with Locke's comfort, he eventually realizes how grateful he was to have spent any extra time at all with the man, as he'd previously resigned himself to never seeing him again. Eliza Knox Though their relationship is never fully explored, it's clear that Adrien's mother meant a great deal to him, given the shape that her passing leaves him in. Vrid Though initially terrified of the masked soldier, Adrien and Vrid grow to deeply respect one another by the end of their conjoined storyline. Adrien solemnly reassures Vrid that he won't allow him to exist as an Archdemon, and that he will be laid to rest. Vrid acknowledges his belief that Adrien is a far better warrior than him when it comes to persuasion and logic, and thanks Adrien for teaching him about such things. He passes shortly afterwards, only to turn into an archdemon, which is promptly put down by Maelstrrom. Abilsin (Vessel) Adrien's mind was badly manipulated by the false vessel of Abilsin, which resulted in him developing a severe case of trauma. He learned of this by confronting Abilsin later in his cathedral, where he found that something as simple as the vessel approaching him led his heart rate to spike, and prompted him to scream for mercy. Abilsin (Real) Though initially surprised by the truth that the real Abilsin reveals, just as the other Hunters are, Adrien ends up agreeing to help the true Abilsin defeat the Premortals. It doesn't take long for Adrien to discover that Abilsin is actually trying to drag both him and his allies down into the depths of insanity by getting them lost in the Old Pass. Strangely, the trauma Adrien sustained from the Vessel's actions seems to not cause any issues when interacting with the real Abilsin. He even keeps his composure when confronting the Premortal about his betrayal and attempted maddening of Maelstrom. The moment in which Adrien put down the crazed Premortal was the moment that he finally understood exactly what the Hunt was. Gallery AdrienNeutral.png|Neutral. Adrien_4.png|Surprised. Adrien2_5.png|Flustered. Adrien2.png|Threatening to take his own life, thus leaving Abilsin without a groomed vessel. Adrien4.png|Adrien and Locke at Candlelight Tor, as seen in the game's credits. Adrien3.png|Adrien and his mother, Eliza, as seen in a photograph. Trivia * Early sprites from the game's original draft show that at one point, Adrien was to lose his right arm, and have it replaced with a robotic one. * Adrien's father remains unknown- a testament to his close relationship with his uncle Lucien. Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Category:Great Hunters Category:Hunters Category:Hunters of the Maelstrom Category:Party Members Category:Alive